leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldenrod Tunnel
, }} The Goldenrod Tunnel (Japanese: コガネちかつうろ Kogane Tunnel), known as the Underground (Japanese: ちかつうろ Underground Path) in Generation II, is a shopping district stretching below Goldenrod City. The shops that are open in the Tunnel depend on the days of the week and, in some cases, the time of day. Signs Places of interest Shops Goldenrod Tunnel contains a barber shop, a Bargain Shop that sells valuable items, and an Herb Shop. Each shop has set hours of operation and all three are never open at the same time. Pokémon Salon Once a day when the shop is open, the player may have one of the brothers give a Pokémon a haircut. This increases the Pokémon's friendship. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, it also raises the Pokémon's stat. The younger of the Haircut brothers is cheaper at 300, but his service is often less satisfactory. However, the younger brother has a chance of occasionally increasing a Pokémon's friendship to a greater degree than the older brother is capable of. The older brother is more reliable but more expensive at 500. Bargain shop On Monday mornings, a man sells a set of valuable items for a discount. Each item can only be purchased once per week. The man can still sell his items on other mornings provided the player has saved in front of him and does not walk away and remove him from the screen. The prices here are approximately 10% cheaper than the items' normal sell prices. | }} | }} }} Herb shop | }} | }} | }} | }} Goldenrod Department Store basement The Goldenrod Department Store's basement opens up onto the Goldenrod Tunnel. Although the basement is accessible from the main store right from the start, the back entrance is initially occupied by Team Rocket and cannot be accessed until later. Petrel hides the Goldenrod Radio Tower Director here while he impersonates him but will give the player the Basement Key upon being defeated. Inside, there are s and to and a series of switches to turn ON/OFF in order to navigate through the basement completely. Some rare items can be found in this section of the Department Store's basement. Photo booth In , there is a photo booth at the northern end of the Tunnel. s can dress up and photograph their own using Accessories, and a man offers to take photographs of Trainers with their on-hand party. This photo opportunity is unique, as s can wear themselves a costume. During Team Rocket's invasion of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the player must wear this uniform as a disguise to enter the Radio Tower. They will not in this costume nor can they (legitimately) leave Goldenrod City while wearing it. Photo gallery The saved photo of a dressed-up from the photo booth is displayed in the photo gallery. In addition, photos from up to ten s that have mixed records with will also have their photos displayed here. A appears in the photo gallery who runs an Accessory drawing. The player can apply for 100, having the chance to win a random Accessory. Items / upon entering for the first time|HG=yes|SS=yes}} }} }} }} Trainers Generation II B1F B2F If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1920 |name= |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |locationname=Goldenrod Underground |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1920 |name= |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |locationname=Goldenrod Underground |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1920 |name= |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |locationname=Goldenrod Underground |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Warehouse Generation IV B1F B2F If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 2176 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 2048 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 2176 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Tunnel |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Warehouse Layout Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *The walking Pokémon pokes at garbage. In the anime The Underground Path appeared in A Goldenrod Opportunity, where and explored it along with Whitney. She took them through the shopping plaza as an attempted shortcut to the Goldenrod Galleria, but got them lost several times along the way. In the anime, the Underground Path is portrayed as much larger than it is in the games, but staples from them still appear, including both Haircut brothers. In the manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Goldenrod Tunnel appeared in Don't Accuse Me. In other languages Category:Johto locations Category:Routes Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:Paths Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations de:Dukatia-Passage es:Túnel Trigal fr:Doublon-Tunnel it:Fiortunnel ja:ちかつうろ (コガネシティ) zh:满金地道